A home network is an Internet Protocol (IP) based network that interconnects various clients such as set-top boxes (STB), modern game computers, digital video recorders, and other electronic devices in a home to each other to access external networks through a home gateway for various IP-based services such as, for example, video broadcasting, video on demand, instant messaging, online conferencing, and/or Internet gaming in the home.
With increasing scalability of the clients such as personal digital video recorders, demand for a higher data rate is expected to increase inside the home network. For example, a high data rate is required for the home network to be evolved along with emerging video standards from standard definition (SD) to high definition (HD) to support applications such as HD TV in the home.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.